vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex the Lion
Summary Alex (born Alakay) is a male African lion. Alex is headstrong, protective and self-proclaimed leader of his friends. He is best friends with Marty the zebra. He is used to the life of comfort in the zoo, but learns to adapt to the wild. He's smart, quick thinking and fast on his feet. He is a dancer by nature, often impressing others with his aerobatic feats. He does tend to be a little self-absorbed, often not seeing the problems of others above his own. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Alex, Alakay (Birth name) Origin: Madagascar, Dreamworks Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Panthera leo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid. Consistently reshapes himself after getting flattened by Gloria), Expert Acrobat, skilled tactician, Enhanced Senses, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (Has similar experience to the penguins when it comes to driving vehicles), Underwater Breathing (Type 3, via scuba diving equipment) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Far, far superior to the average lion. Defeated an entire regiment of fossa. Not much weaker than the rest of his gang, including Gloria, who was capable of breaking a large hole in a brick wall. He has consistently fought against Marty, and is on par with the Zaragoza circus animals, who are all this strong. Destroyed a telephone booth. Traded blows with Nana, who survived being beatdown by the Penguins, getting hit by a speeding safari bus and also tanked her own apartment exploding. Traded blows with Chantel Dubois many and eventually defeated her in their final fight) Speed: Subsonic (Kept up with and eventually overwhelmed Chantel) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Easily lifted Gloria, a hippo, Melvin, a giraffe and Marty, a zebra, all at the same time on multiple occasions. Pushed back Chantel Dubois multiple times) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Took hits from Chantel. Also has numerous feats on this level, like surviving high falls, being tossed through walls, getting flattened by Gloria falling on him multiple times in a row, wooden crates, cars, being shot out of a cannon with the force of over a hundred dynamite sticks, etc.) Stamina: Very High (Can easily perform recon missions without loss of stamina or focus.) Range: Standard melee range by himself. Extended melee range with melee weapons and several meters with guns Standard Equipment: Recon equipment (minus guns, unless he chooses to), vehicles, scuba diving equipment and many more Intelligence: Quite High. Capable of planning and carrying out intricate stealth missions in difficult locations and carrying them out without losing focus. Is also knowledged in multiple forms of martial arts, and is an extremely skilled athlete. Weaknesses: Usually a pacifist. Upon going delirious with hunger and nearly killing his best friend Marty, he sunk into depression and went into a self-imposed exile until he regained his resolve to reach his homeland. None notable when he gets serious. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Batroc the Leaper (Marvel Comics) Batroc's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Madagascar Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Dreamworks Category:Heroes Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Acrobats